Surrogate
by Onath-HRx
Summary: Think of it as Kafka's "Metamorphesis" only backwards with a Jurassic Park twist and no cockroaches. (R for language)


Surrogate  
  
  
  
It was my third trip to the island, his eighth. My partner, Robert Heinsmann was a Veterinarian and an expert in the field. I was a chemical engineer and found the place truly fascinating. On one of our treks into the jungle we came upon a Raptors' nest. Thanks to Robert's expiriance he got us up a tree and brought along some air freshener. He said that the aerosol spray will irritate the dinosaurs' sense of smell and the fragrence will hide our location. We stayed in the top of the tree for about 10 minutes or so, fearing that if we were to get down, we'd be eaten. Robert said that the safest time to get down would be after we had seen them left. Robert has studied their habits for quite some time now and is even beginning to get a rudimentary understanding of their mind. To our suprise, one of them came in below us and looked around. Robert and I froze. Then It looked up at us. I thought we were done for, but fortunately, the animal just made a few noises and ignored us. Robert told me it was because of the air freshener. A few more followed in after it. At this time, Robert told me about which ones were males and females based on their appearence and habits. He said that the females are the ones paying closer attention to the nests and the males are the ones that seem to ignore them. Suddenly one of them made a loud double bark. Both of us knew what that meant. That was like a call for backup. Something was up and it really got to the pack. Robert began to worry if the air freshener was pissing them off and they had found us or something. As it turns out, An oviraptor had stolen an egg just then. The whole pack vacated and chased after it. This was a good time to get out of the tree.  
  
The two of us climbed down and dashed toward the copter which was parked on the beach. About half way through Robert stopped and froze, He grabbed me and told me to remain still. We had run into the oviraptor that stole the egg. It looked at us for a while as though it were saying, "What are you looking at?". Robert was mostly worried about the other raptors chasing it and finding us. We didn't want to get caught up in their feud. The oviraptor smelled something then got spooked, he dropped the egg and took off. Robert said that there was something bigger coming our way, and that oviraptor knew that. Robert began to run toward the copter. I picked up the egg and followed in after him. When we got into the copter he slouched back into the seat as we took off. Robert saw the egg and said, "You know if the raptors were still interested in their egg, they would have continued chasing the oviraptor, not ever giving it a chance to stop. They also would have chased us, which is why grabbing that egg was such a bad idea.". "I guess you are right but, it would surely die if just left there.", I said. "Listen, if it dies then that's good. They have eaten people without any compassion therefore they don't deserve any from us.", He said. We then headed home.  
  
About a month ago, Wyler hatched. He measured 6 inches long and weighed about a pound. I was the first thing he saw, he thinks I'm a parent. Fortunately, I still had a few weeks of vacation left so I could tend to him for a while. He was extremely cute, every once in a while making little noises and coos. I found it remarkable that he could stand on his hind legs within a day after hatching. Robert was over frequently to take observations on him, I even had expert paleontologists wanting to come over to see him. My neighbors began to call every once in a while asking things like, "Will he eat people?" or "Is my cat safe". Of course he wouldn't eat people, since people are all he knows. He is also well fed so he won't eat anyhting but cold-cuts and warm hotdogs. Now he is about 2 feet tall, he is about 1 month old. I took him in to Robert's for a check up. Boy this was asking for it.  
  
I don't need him on a leash anymore because he seems to understand that roads are dangerous and doors open. We walked into the clinic, almost at that instant everyone waiting looked over and became mildly scared. Some dog that a lady had started growling at Wyler. Wyler began hissing and growling at the dog. Who then got picked up by the lady who then proceded to say,  
  
"Well I never! What kind of thing is that?".  
  
"Your dog started it, and he's a lizard", I defended.  
  
"Well, you ought to get a leash for that thing!", she commanded.  
  
"He doesn't need one.", I said  
  
She walked out with her nose in the air.  
  
I walked up to the reception desk and said, "Hi, I scheduled an appointment to doctor Heinsmann."  
  
"Okay and what's your name?", she said.  
  
"Mark Kesseler", I said.  
  
"What is your, huh?", She said as she looked up in confusion.  
  
"His name is Wyler and he's right here.", I said as I picked him up and showed him to the suprised receptionist.  
  
"Okay, this is by far the strangest case I have had.", she said as she washed out her glasses.  
  
I laughed a bit and then Wyler began to flail. He usually doesn't like being held like that for more than a few seconds. When I put him down he began looking around the room. I went and sat down in the chair and began filling out paperwork. Meanwhile Wyler began rubbing against everything in the room. I didn't notice it but he was rubbing himself against everything really hard. He began to pick at himself a bunch too. At first I thought he was just nervous or something, but then I remembered that he hadn't molted yet this month. He must be getting ready to molt then. Oh no, I hope it's just the beginning of the process. Wyler continued to pick at the same spot and rub it along objects until it split. The other pet owners looked on in moderate disgust and amazement as Wyler's old skin began to peel off. He clawed at it and tried to worm out of the various areas using the vertices of his body. One of the guys in the waiting room came over and asked me, "How long does that species take to do a molt?"  
  
"I'm not sure. I guess it depends on his mood. Anywhere from a few minutes to a few days.", I answered.  
  
"You know, at least with my snake I can give it a little assistance and It won't mind.", he said.  
  
"I think if anyone but me tried to peel off his skin he's freak out and eat their hand.", I answered.  
  
"Heh, yeah. What is he anyways?", He asked.  
  
"A velociraptor", I answered.  
  
"I think I speak for everyone here when I ask this, where did you get it?", He said.  
  
"Where else? He's from Isla Sorena, near Costa Rica. I saved him.", I said.  
  
"Oh.... Cool.", he said.  
  
By this point Wyler had already shed off the entire top half of his body, he was working on the lower half when I came over and gave him some assistance. Wyler was moderately startled and then calmed down and let me pick off the rest of his old skin. After I was done I asked the receptionist,  
  
"Where can I put this?" as I held up the mass of dead scales.  
  
"In the... Biohazard bin.... I guess...", she said as she covered her mouth and ran for the bathroom to unload from the nausea of seeing the material I inquired about.  
  
"Wyler, is there a Wyler?", said a nurse.  
  
I got up and said, "Yes here he is."  
  
Wyler ran up and jumped into my arms. The nurse kind of stood there and blinked.  
  
"Just a check up.", I said.  
  
Wyler leaned over and tried to sniff the nurse but she was already on the other side of the hall way when he did.  
  
"Alright, I'm just going to do a check up on him and test him for stuff.", said Robert.  
  
"What are you going to test for? No one knows anything about their anatomy to be able to diagnose them.", I said.  
  
"True, but based on the amount of raw meat he eats he may be susceptible to E-Coli and Salmonella bacteria.", He said.  
  
"Oh, okay but I try to keep his raw meat consumption down because some of the chemicals in it make him sick.", I said.  
  
"Good, You are going to have a very healthy... Lizard then.", He said.  
  
Robert walked off into a storage room to get something while Wyler sat on the table. I noticed that he was acting a little weird and kept on trying to fall asleep. I didn't want him to for the tests though. Robert constantly referred to him as a 'lizard' I tried not to separate him so much. At home I treated him as another person, not a pet. I thought how it would be funny if he learned to speak English. But according to scientific evidence, he doesn't have the cognitive ability to do such. He seems to understand it though. He stays when I say "stay", He knows the word "dinner" means food. He knows that "bed" means sleep. He recognizes names, he knows Robert. He knows "Mark" means me. He knows "Wyler" means him.  
  
When Robert came in with a box full of instruments one of the things he pulled out was a stethoscope. When Robert placed it on him, he looked at him and said, "Robert" in a distorted voice. Robert looked over at me and was about to ask me, "What, do you have like a pillow in your throat?". But instead he saw how shocked I was that Wyler just spoke. Robert took a step back and stared at Wyler. Wyler said it again, "Robert". I was amazed. It had to have been just mimicry and nothing else. Or was it.  
  
Toddlerhood- 2-4 months  
  
Wyler now talks regularly, I was watching TV with him one day. I had him watch Seasame Street. When they said, "Today's show brought to you by the number 3 and letter X". He said, "Three, Three, Three! Three!". The cast then held up three fingers, Wyler looked down at his claws and looked moderately confused, he then held up a hand. I said, "That's right! That's three fingers". "Not same, I three, they more.", he said. Whoa! He already understands value of numbers! I see he also is becoming aware that he is differant from everyone else. The next section of the broadcast featured a public service announcement, "Each person is differant in their own way, and special in their own way. This is a public service announcement from Rocky Mountain PBS. Your PBS servicing the Metro Denver area and Wyoming.".  
  
"I not a person, they more fingers.", Wyler said.  
  
"No, You are a person. You are just differant.", I said  
  
"I differant?", He said.  
  
"Yes, everyone is different.", I said.  
  
"I hungry. I want hotdog.", he said jumping up and down. I went into the kitchen with him and popped a hotdog in the microwave.  
  
"I see numbers.", He said.  
  
"That's the time remaining for the hotdogs to get warm", I said.  
  
"How long does it say, I see a three.", He said.  
  
"Well it will take three more seconds and it's now done!", I said  
  
"That was fast.", He said.  
  
It seems with every day he becomes more human. He is just like a little toddler now, only 2 months after he hatched. What will he be in a year?  
  
That night I tried to get him to go to bed. This is pretty hard to do.  
  
"I no wanna!!!", Wyler hissed.  
  
"Well if you don't, you won't feel well tomarrow.", I said as I used a chair to back him into his room.  
  
"Not fair! You get to stay up late.", He said.  
  
"How about I go to bed too? Then we will be fair okay?", I said.  
  
"I not sleepy!", He screamed.  
  
"Go to bed now!", I said.  
  
Wyler backed up and hissed loudly then began making nasal barks toward me.  
  
"Wyler no! Let's not get too violant! You are a person!", I said as I began to back off.  
  
"No I not! I a monster! That what lady 'nexdoor says.", He said becoming upset.  
  
"She said what? No you are not! You are not a monster, you are differant and you are a person. Even though you don't look like it.", I said.  
  
Wyler sat on the floor, making weird nasal noises (That's their equivalant of crying) I put down the chair and came over.  
  
"She says I might eat her dog, and that I should go back to the island.", He said.  
  
"Island?! How do you know about that?", I asked.  
  
"I don't. that what she says.", He said  
  
"Well I know you won't eat her dog, right.", I said.  
  
"No, dogs smell weird, I only eat hotdogs... Are hotdogs dogs?", He said.  
  
"No they are not, your okay. Now lets go to sleep okay.", I said.  
  
He plopped down on the bed and fell asleep at record speed. I was going to have a talk with the lady next door though.  
  
I banged on her door, "Coming... Who is it?", she said. She opened the door and immediately her face turned sour and annoyed.  
  
"What do you want, Kessler.", she said angrily.  
  
"I was wondering about exactly what happened yesterday. What did you say to Wyler?", I demanded.  
  
"That monster was in my yard sniffing at my dog and playing with my daughter!", she said.  
  
"Monster!? Damn it! Open your mind lady! He isn't a monster, he is a sweet, loving and kind boy.", I said.  
  
"Well, I just don't want him to randomly attack me or my daughter! He is a wild animal who just happens to know how to mimic the English language!", She screamed.  
  
"Mommy stop it! You are being mean to him. He's just different!", said Heather, her daughter.  
  
"Heather Mae Coseworth! I don't want you playing with that lizard thing anymore!", She said.  
  
"But Mommy, he's really nice", Heather said.  
  
"Miss, All Wyler knows is kindness and people. He doesn't even know that he is a raptor. All he knows is that he looks differant from the people around him. And for your information, his claws have been rounded so he can touch things without destroying them unintentionally. All I ask is that you, stop being inhumane and cruel to my... son.", I said.  
  
Hold on! I just called him my son! Well, he calls me daddy so I guess that makes sense, even though his real parents gave up on him before he hatched.  
  
  
  
Preschool- 1 year old  
  
Well, It is four months since Wyler hatched, it is his first day of preschool. The supervisors said that having a live dinosaur in the room will be enriching for the rest of the kids. I told him that he is also a student at the school and shouldn't be treated as some type of exhibit.  
  
"Hi welcome to a journey of learning class. For the next few weeks, we are lucky to have with us a real living dinosaur who is also a student here. Let's all say hi to Wyler Kessler.", said the teacher. The class looked at Wyler and formed a haze of stunned silence. Then one of the kids said, "Is he going to eat us?". I was standing in the back with the other parents. "Is he going to eat them?", asked one of the parents. "No, he is a very nice kid.", I said. "Ho do you discipline him?", said another parent. "With a chair, guts and clever confusing explainations.", I said. Another father laughed a bit but kept his eye on Wyler nervously.  
  
The class went well, until they started counting. The teacher held up both hands and said ten. The rest of the class did so as well. Wyler looked around and became very nevous. I should have seen this coming, Wyler doesn't have ten fingers to hold up. He slowely held up his claws and said, "I only have six". The teacher knew how to deal with situations like this quite well. "That's correct! Good counting, some people don't have ten fingers. Some people have twelve or three in Wyler's case, their not strange but just different.", She said. That was very nice of her to try to normalize Wyler.  
  
After class, I met with the teacher. She came to me and shook my hand. She said, "My name is Kathryn Willis, and I must say it is quite fascinating what kind of situation you have allowed me to expiriance.". She was the live on the edge type, enjoying white water rafting and rock climbing. Having a predatory reptile that thinks like a four year old kid is just something that spices up her job a little more. "I want to thank you for how you handled the counting thing, I have been trying to immerse him in normality as much as possible. In case there is any concern, he doesn't know anything of the concept of fighting or conflict. Though instinct is still a moderate danger, He is smart enough to inform anyone of something that might lead to the conditions that would cause him to become dangerous.", I said. "Don't worry, regular snack times and constant stimuli will make sure he won't eat any of his class mates. From what I saw today, I kind of like him.", She said. I looked over to see that all of the kids were looking at him in awe near the cubby room. They asked questions like, "Are you a dinosaur?", and "Do you eat people", and "Do you know Barney". Wyler was confused, he asked, "What is a dinosaur?".  
  
I looked again at Kathryn and said, "I'd best be shoving off now, we need to go home.". She smiled and waved bye as we got in the car and drove home.  
  
I had Wyler's seat modified so he could sit comfortably, I had a hole cut in the back of the seat so his tail could hang through.  
  
On the way home, he looked at me and asked, "What's a dinosaur? Why does everyone at school ask me if I am one?". This is something I have never told him about. I don't want him to learn of his violant species yet. Not until he has the human maturity to handle it correctly. Shoot, he doesn't even know where he came from or who he came from. I said, "A dinosaur is what you are. That's why you look different from everyone else, that's why you have three fingers per hand. That's why you have a tail.". "Then if I am a dinosaur, then you must be one too, 'cause your my daddy.", He said. "Well, it's complex how that works, I will tell you why when your older.", I said. "Why?", He asked innocently. "Because you wouldn't understand now.", I concluded. "Can we get McDonalds?", he asked excitedly. "Sure, extra meat as usual right.", I said. "Supery Dupery extra meat!!!", he said becoming excited.  
  
Out on the Town  
  
It was about noon and Wyler was developing a saliva puddle on the floor of the car. I told him to try to keep his mouth closed so he could trap the saliva in. He said that It would just fill his mouth and then what. I told him to swallow it like people do. He tried, and said it would get hard to get used to. We pulled up to the drive through, and the speaker said, "Hi welcome to McDonalds, may I take your order.". "Wyler tell the lady what you want okay.", I said. Wyler came out of the seat and walked over to my side of the car, leaning over me. "I want an 'appy meal with a hambuger with lots a lotsa meat on it kay!", he said. "Okay then!", the lady said giggly, "Is that all?". "I'm a dinosaur.", he added. I looked sharply at Wyler and told him to hush. "Of course you are", said the lady laughing at the preschooler's cuteness. When we drove up to the window she gave us the total, I payed. Wyler anted to count the coins so I let him. He counted the quarters and then leaned over me to hand them to the lady, which I didn't want him to do because then, well he'd be seen.  
  
"Alright thats... uh... Pardon me for asking but what's wrong with your hand, it looks a little, discolored.", she said as she took the quarters. "Nothin wrong with me!" said Wyler sticking his head out the window. I wiped the sweat off of my forehead knowing that the cashier is now terrified out of her mind that I have a preschool velociraptor sticking his head out my window. She kind of just stood there and finished the transaction and then procede to ask Wyler not to eat her. "Why would I do that? I came to McDonalds for an 'appy meal!", he said innocently. I pulled forward to the next window and got the food, commanding Wyler to stay put. As to not freak out the whole restaurant. I can't keep hiding him anymore. If he is to be a normal person, he needs to expiriance the world of public places.  
  
Wyler, we are going to a swimming pool. Water is fun. "What is swimming?", he said. "Swimming is moving in water", I answered. Was this a mistake? I hope this doesn't bring out any instincts.  
  
I called up Robert, Just to see if swimming was safe for him. "Swimming!? Are you Nuts!!! Swimming will cause the most primal of all of the reptile's insticts to come out while he struggles to figure out whats going on as he drowns because he simply can't swim!!!", he screamed. "I was going to put him in a wading pool not a diving well!", I defended. "The concept we are dealing with here is moving through water or non breathable material. This can be preceived as a danger to him, therefore do not allow him to do such!!!", he demanded.  
  
No pool for him.  
  
The next day at preschool, they reveiwed numbers, now Wyler was more comfortable with his difference. The teacher then pulled out a book to read to the class, the book was tittled, "We're Back: a dinosaur's story.". The teacher then began to step into territory that was off limits to Wyler, he shouldn't hear any of this yet, oh and to think how embarassed he must be right now that everyone was looking at him. I sat and slumped and looked on hoping that story would end as soon as possible. I began to look at the other parents, who didn't seem to have any idea what kind of anguish I was going through. I looked on at Wyler, he was not nervous at all, just paralysed with apprehension and amazement.  
  
I left the building to go outside and take a breather. One of the other parents followed me. "I bet your wondering what Wyler's thinking?", he said. "No I'm not wondering, I know. He's speechless because this information, which pertains to him is being brought on with such great speed he doesn't know how to process it.", I said. "Yeah, I'd be concerned too, any parent would.", he said.  
  
At the end of class, Mrs. Kathryn came to me and said, "I thought it would be appropriate, now your son is the special one.", "Oh and as if he wasn't already the center before! Please, can you focus on something else! Someone else!", I said moderatly miffed. "I believe that this expiriance will be enriching for Wyler and the whole class and will strengthen his, and everyone else's social ability. The class learns how to deal with diversity and differences, Wyler learns how to deal with people. Look at them! They are all interested in him now, He is learning from this and thus, showing interest in other people as well. He is in a trully caring class, the students are proud to have him, not terrified.", she explained. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize your intent was so, caring", I apologized. "That's fine, there will be more of these. Even a trip to the museum.", she said. "No museum, not yet. He's not ready for that", I said. "He will be ready by the time we go.", she said. I stood there as she walked into her office. She had a plan for my Wyler.  
  
"Daddy, A kid said at school that dinosaurs are stinky, Am I stinky. I don't smell it." he said. I looked at him and said, "Don't listen to mean kids, he was just being mean.". "Well then that book was mean too.", I looked at him and wondered what kind of literature this lady was exposing my child to. "They said that dinosaurs went stinky mil-lions of years ago.", He continued. Well that was a releif, now I realize that he heard wrong. "Well, you see, the word they used was extinct. And that means that the animal doesn't exsist anymore.", I explained. "Well, I exsist. So that means that the book was wrong!", he said. "Yes, that book is wrong. Dinosaurs still exsist, you do.", I said thinking about the InGen islands. Wyler was on his way to learning all. And that's okay.  
  
Adolescence- 3 years old  
  
Wyler's room is adorned with elementary school trophies from track and field (guess why). After the first competition, the school required him to wear weights to make the race fair, but after beating the school with the weights on he decided not to compete anymore. It was the right thing to do.  
  
Wyler is in the sixth grade, he is enrolled at Boltz Junior high, however has friends at Lesher, specifically, the son of Robert, William Heinsmann. The two are inseperable. Wyler is in advanced math, advanced language arts, and is fighting for acceptance into advanced science class. The department won't let him in because of what they call, 'academic faults'. In actuallity, they are just all kinds of pissed off that a dinosaur can actually be as smart as a human, this anger has manifested itself in Wyler's rejection. Fortunately, Wyler's Language talent resulted in him plopping himself in front of the computer last night, typing a scathing letter to the department. I read over his shoulder and was thouroughly amazed. An excerpt:  
  
The Fact that an institution, which ideally praises diversity and unity has decided to arbitrarily hold me back on grounds of speciation. That is racism and is technically illegal. The very fact that I can write this shows that I am in perfect intellectual condition to handle a course in scientific study. Though it is the same area of academia that would claim that my intellegence is limited because of the lack of cerebral volume inside of me. Because of my developmentary enviroment, my olfactory bulb has become smaller in order to accomidate the size of the cerebrum, which is approxiamatley the size of that of a human. There, I just used science to prove that I am fully capable of this course of study and may actually enrich the classroom expiriance by even being there.  
  
Beyond that, You are just miffed that you were wrong about me. You thought I was just a stupid lizard. Well, Paleontologist, Allen Grant was right when he said, "They were smarter than dinosaurs, they were smarter than primates." I'm ready, 'Et Tu?'.  
  
"If this doesn't get me in, I'll just have to appeal to the school board.", said Wyler. "I like the 'Et Tu?' at the end. Pulling a phrase like that will sure spook them out.", I said. Wyler is a good kid, no drugs, no sex. Considering he can't really become a teen father because of biological parameters. He's clean and cool. The classmates love him, they even changed the school mascott to a raptor, guess who the mascott is? Actually, even under tremendous pressure, Wyler didn't want to do it, he called walking around and dancing during sport events "Inane pagentry and idiocity". The mascott is a costume, modelled after Wyler, even though he asked that it not be. He told me the other day that he found the documentary about dinosaurs in science class, "Offencive and generalizing. Scientifically blinded by a limited study of fossils. If they want to know what my species habits were, they should go to Jurassic Park.". He is definately no supporter of Allen Grant, even though he quotes from him constantly and treats him as some sort of god. I told him if Allen ever met him, he'd probably "kick you in the genetals and shoot you on the spot". He looked at me and said, "I doubt that, I think he would like to have an interview with me and or dissect me. I don't want to meet him. He scares me, all paleontologists do.". That would make sense, if every other phone call for you is a request to come to a university and have your body scanned and or an unnecessary exploratory operation, I let Wyler yell at them all he wants, If he wants. I definately won't ever sell him out for the "progression of science". He has been scanned numerous times though, on his own consent. Recently, he asked to have a head scan because he has noticed, ever since he was a little, his smell has become increasingly less sensitive. We found out that was because his olfactory bulb, which would normally take up most of the space of his brain, has become shrunk under the abnormally enlarged cerebrum. His olfactory bulb actually became cerebral material because of the way he was raised. He smells less, yet understands more.  
  
Today, Wyler came home frantic, I asked him what was up and he told me, "Allen Grant wants to come to our school to study me!". "Well, he wants to open his mind to study your habits, you should be happy.", I said. "No, I'm not. He's going to treat me like some kind of animal for two weeks as he follows me around everywhere.", He said. "Well, If gets to condeceding then bark at him!", I joked. "Right... I think I'll just talk smooth.", He concluded. I agreed. "He's going to be here for dinner too, tonight.", he added. "Oh Shit! I ought get take out then! Wyler! Go hurry up and pull out the candels, get this laptop off of the table and in your room!",I said. "It's too late to plan. Order pizza or something, hes coming at 5:00, and it's 4:45.", he said.  
  
"So... uh... You study dinosaurs.", I said nervously. Allen said, "Yeah, you haven't heard of me yet?". Wyler was struggling not to laugh. "Oh no, I hear about you all of the time, Wyler quotes you all of the time.", I said. "Oh really, is this someone you work with?", He asked. Wyler began to keep his muzzle in a glass of water to hide his giggling. "No, that would be the Wyler right here.", I said. "Do you really expect me to believe that, that dinosaur over there is capable of such?", he said. Wyler couldn't hold it any longer. The glass of water shot off of his muzzle as he systematically ejected all of the fluid inside his mouth in wild laughter. Allen stood up and held me back. Wyler said, "Holy fucking Shit, I had no idea you had no idea!", he said laughing. I said, "Wyler, watch your mouth. Let's be polite to guests okay.". "Sorry, Allen. If you thought you were going to be watching a primitive creature then... I'm sorry to disappoint you. I'm more human than you think I am.". Allen sat and smiled and said, "This is... fascinating. Nurture overcomes nature. Wyler, tell me, do you know anything about where you came from?". "Yes, I came from Isla Sorena, but I was born here. I was supposed to be eaten by an oviraptor, but Mark saved me and brought me back. He treated me, at first as a pet. But soon I began to show complex emotions toward him, he began treating more like a son and soon I was developing with remarkable similarity to any regular human, with three fingers per hand. Now Allen, tell me about you.", said Wyler. Allen stood there speechless for about a minute. Then he looked toward me, and said, "How old is he, in equivalent to human years?". "About 12, He is actually 3", I said. He said, "The suprises just don't end do they?". "Nope, they don't every day is a new adventure, for me and him.", I said. It's not like Wyler already knows about his progression. This whole thing is beyond our control. "I must say this is... fascinating.", Allen added. "I'm going to play Soldier of Fortune now.", Wyler said as he put the dish away. "If you want to see instintual reactions, you should see this.", I recommended to Allen. He went over to the computer and watched in absolute horror. Wyler was insane on the game, his weapon of choice was a knife, other players online never suspected it. He played harsh, unforgiving and sneaky. Allen told me it was exactly the same way they hunt in their natural habitat. He said that this is where all of his instincts come out. After three straight wins, Wyler spoke, "Do you like Tool, it's a band". "I have never heard of them.", said Allen. "They're pretty cool, I'm going to a concert of theirs tomarrow night.", said Wyler.  
  
Wyler's favorite bands are Tool and Radiohead. They typically play strange music. Which is why Wyler likes them so much.  
  
"Do you even plan to visit the island?", asked Allen. "You once said, 'There is no force in heaven or Earth that will get me on that island', The same applies to me.", said Wyler. "Though it would be interesting to see where I came from.". "Do you ever want to meet John Hammond", asked Allen. "That is one man that I hate, even though he is why I am alive. He is why I am related to those monsters on that island, why they are all exactly the same as me. If you brought another one of us over, and gave 'em the same treatment that I received, then he or she would be the exact same person as me. His intention was good, but, I quote you again, 'some of the worst things ever done had good intentions'. If I were to meet him I would ask him why he had to do it, why he didn't realize what he was getting into.", said Wyler. "Do you wish you never exsisted?", asked Allen. "No, I wish I exsisted here originally, as a man.", said Wyler as he exited the program, "You know I thought that you were persuing a dead study, I thought you were blinded by hate for that island, Now I see that you are the nobeler of the scientists. You don't study Hammond's mass-produced relics, you study the real things. Except for me.".  
  
"I am touched that you feel the same way I do.", said Allen who now started to like Wyler.  
  
Daily Life  
  
"This is Will, he is my friend from the other school. As you can see, this school has gone a little overboard with making me feel, quite literally, at home.", Wyler said introducing Allen to the school. Wyler sat at his desk in the classroom. He picked up a pencil and held it in a weird way. Because of the lack of an opposable thumb, he sticks the pencil between two claws and uses the third to stabilize the utensil. 


End file.
